


Ирония судьбы

by Avasonta



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Father/Son Incest, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avasonta/pseuds/Avasonta
Summary: Джон всегда страдал от ночных кошмаров. Когда Шерлок будит его от особенно плохого, Джон решает поделиться его содержанием со своим другом. Но ни один из них не оказался готов к откровению."— Когда мне было девятнадцать, у меня был друг. Его звали Уильям.— Уверен, в этом возрасте у тебя было много друзей, — небрежно ответил Шерлок, осторожно присаживаясь на кровать рядом с Джоном.— Да, есть такое. Но ни один из не был таким, как он."
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 4





	Ирония судьбы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Twist of Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122926) by [Schattengestalt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattengestalt/pseuds/Schattengestalt). 
  * Inspired by [A Twist of Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122926) by [Schattengestalt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattengestalt/pseuds/Schattengestalt). 



_— Джон._

_Его голос, переполненный страхом и безнадежностью, был немногим громче шепота; в коридоре гулким эхом раздавались шаги._

_— Джон._

_Паника и отчаяние. Он знал, что не сможет убежать, но все еще держался за Джона, как за спасательный круг._

_— Джон._

_Скрип открывающейся двери. Тяжелые шаги по полу. Сдавленный всхлип, сорвавшийся с губ._

_— Джон!_

_Глубокий, жестокий мужской смех. Звук срывающейся с ремня бляшки. Отчаянно карабкаясь, он пытался вырваться. Напрасно. Крик, а потом…_

_— Нет! Нет! Пожалуйста, не надо! Только не снова. Не…_

— ДЖОН!

Он резко проснулся. Его кулаки рефлекторно взметнулись вверх, но поймали лишь пустоту.

— Джон.

Снова раздался голос, который был ему знаком. Он знал его много лет и мог узнать где и когда угодно.

— Шерлок, — прохрипел Джон и моргнул, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд. Это была его собственная комната. Он был дома, на Бейкер стрит. В своей кровати. В безопасности. Здесь не было никого, кто мог бы причинить ему вред, хотя… здесь никто и не собирался его преследовать.

Джон судорожно вздохнул, пытаясь заставить сердце, бешено колотящееся в его груди, успокоиться. Весь адреналин, текущий по его венам, был ему абсолютно не нужен. Ему не нужно ни с кем драться и ни от кого убегать.

— _Хотя тогда ты действительно сбежал,_ — напомнил ему разочарованный голос, и по спине Джона пробежали мурашки.

— Больше я ничего не мог сделать, — отчаянно прошептал он в полумрак своей комнаты. Может быть, если он будет говорить это достаточно часто, то сам поверит в это и перестанет гадать, чем в конце концов все закончилось.

— Ты хочешь поговорить об этом?

Услышал Джон глубокий баритон своего друга. Черт, он совсем забыл, что Шерлок в его комнате. Он сфокусировался на высоком мужском силуэте, стоящем в изножье кровати и подсвеченном лишь лунным светом, который падал из открытого окна. Джон смог увидеть, что Шерлок всё ещё был в брюках и рубашке, хотя вместо привычного пальто на плечи был накинут халат. Так, значит, он еще не пошел спать, а вместо этого либо экспериментировал, либо сочинял. «Отлично», — Джон с облегчением откинулся на грядушку. По крайней мере, он не разбудил своего друга этим кошмаром. И все же, вероятно, он прервал Шерлока своими криками. Не то, чтобы Джон помнил, как кричал, но по сорванному горлу и сухому рту об этом легко можно было догадаться. Хотя, он всегда кричал, когда ему снились кошмары. Это был худший сценарий, который только мог прийти в его голову.

Горькая улыбка тронула губы Джона. Каждый мог подумать, что его самые худшие кошмары основаны на воспоминаниях о войне, но это было правдой только после его демобилизации. Конечно, ему до сих пор снились пустыня, его однополчане, а особенно те солдаты, которые умерли на его руках, но он никогда не просыпался, дрожа, после этих кошмаров. Со временем их стало легче переносить, особенно после того, как Шерлок познакомил его с полем битвы в Лондоне.

К тому же он больше не паниковал, когда его разум подкидывал ему образы Падения — так Джон назвал фальшивое самоубийство своего лучшего друга. Образы его лучшего друга, падающего с огромной высоты, и его череп, раскалывающийся от удара, поселились в его кошмарах. Когда же Шерлок вернулся, Джон переехал к нему и понадеялся, что так все и останется. Что ему будут сниться сны о фальшивом самоубийстве Шерлока, потому что было гораздо легче просыпаться от кошмара, когда его друг на самом деле не был мертв. Джону просто нужно было спуститься вниз, чтобы убедиться, что Шерлок и вправду жив, а потом ему даже удавалось поспать еще на несколько часов. Но он никогда не мог заснуть после кошмаров о парне.

— _Потому что ты не знаешь, что с ним произошло. И ты не можешь это отпустить, потому что не знаешь произошедшего после._ — Слова его психотерапевта гулким эхом раздались в голове, и Джон тихо вздохнул. Конечно, кошмары о парне вернулись после того, как они с Шерлоком снова переехали в одну квартиру. Они всегда будут возвращаться, потому что Джон никогда не узнает, что случилось после того телефонного звонка. Иногда он раздумывал над идеей попросить Шерлока помочь выяснить правду, но он никогда не осмеливался высказать эту просьбу своему лучшему другу. Не потому, что боялся, что Шерлок откажет, но… что делать Джону, если он узнает, что парень мертв? Сможет ли он пережить это, если окажется, что это был суицид? Джон не был уверен в ответе, и это, вероятно, делало его трусом, и он ненавидел себя за это, но…

— Джон?

Ох, да, Шерлок всё ещё здесь. Всё ещё ждущий ответа. Джон открыл рот, чтобы сказать своему другу, что всё нормально, и что он может вернуться к своему эксперименту, но слова, которые сорвались с его губ, были совсем другими.

— Когда мне было девятнадцать, у меня был друг. Его звали Уильям.

— Уверен, в этом возрасте у тебя было много друзей, — небрежно ответил Шерлок, осторожно присаживаясь на кровать рядом с Джоном.

— Да, есть такое. Но ни один из не был таким, как он. — Джон протяжно выдохнул. Господи Боже, он действительно собирается рассказать об этом Шерлоку. Он не рассказывал об этом никому, кроме Эллы, и вот сейчас он был готов открыть свое сердце перед лучшим другом. Ночью. В своей комнате. Только-только проснувшись от кошмара. Джон чуть не расхохотался от этого клише, но мысль о том, чтобы поделиться с Шерлоком частью своего прошлого, привела его в чувство. Он никогда не представлял, что может произойти нечто подобное. На самом деле, он представлял Шерлока в своей комнате — в своей кровати — ночью, но в его фантазиях о лучшем друге не было части, где он рассказывал ужасную историю из своего прошлого.

Джон отогнал от себя мысли о Шерлоке, извивающемся на кровати от удовольствия, и заставил себя начать свой рассказ. Чем раньше он начнет, тем раньше закончит.

— Для начала, мы познакомились в интернете, — Джон тихо усмехнулся. Сегодня такое заявление не было бы необычным, однако тогда это заслуживало внимания. — Мы общались, и он был… забавным. У него был довольно специфичный юмор… я не знаю, он мне просто понравился.

Джон пожал плечами в темноту комнаты. Сейчас он не смог бы объяснить, почему Уильям так понравился ему. Его черный юмор пугал людей, и он был до ужаса честным, и эта черта граничила с жестокостью, но Джону это нравилось. Когда все вокруг него лгали — впрочем, включая и его самого, — дружба с Уильямом была чем-то особенным. Сокровищем, если честно.

— _И все же ты недостаточно заботился о нем, чтобы помочь ему, когда он больше всего нуждался в тебе._

Джон судорожно выдохнул и заставил себя продолжить, даже когда в его груди разливалась боль от тех слов, которые он произносил.

— Вскоре мы обменялись телефонами и созванивались почти каждую ночь. Это здорово, когда есть с кем поговорить, но… иногда Уильям внезапно замолкал безо всяких объяснений. Сначала я подумал, что он боялся того, что родители застукают его за ночным телефонным разговором с другом, но… — Джон подавился воздухом, вспомнив, как раскрыл мрачную тайну Уильяма.

_— А потом он добавил серную кислоту. — В голосе Уильяма звучало неподдельное удивление и ужас, когда он рассказывал о том, что натворил в школе один из его сверстников._

_Джон улыбнулся про себя и лег на кровать. На первом этаже родители снова спорили. Гарри еще не вернулась со своей последней прогулки и, скорее всего, когда вернется, будет уже пьяна. Утром ему снова придется столкнуться с этой реальностью, но сейчас ему просто нужно сосредоточиться на голосе Уильяма, чтобы на время забыть о своей жизни._

_— Можешь себе представить… — голос Уильяма оборвался на середине предложения._

_Джону потребовалась секунда, чтобы понять, что он сделал это не для драматичного эффекта. Нахмурившись, он посмотрел на свой телефон, но тот показывал, что звонок все еще идет_

_— Уильям? — осторожно спросил он._

_— Разве все хорошие мальчики сейчас не должны спать? — Другой голос раздался из телефона. Он звучал как будто издалека. Что ж, мужчина говорил не с Джоном, а с Уильямом. Тогда, возможно, это его отец. Джон уже собирался повесить трубку, когда внезапный грохот со стороны Уильяма пробудил его любопытство. Уильям уронил телефон? Но почему? Конечно, его отец — или кем ему приходится этот мужчина — не будет слишком рассержен, что он болтает со своим другом по ночам._

_— Не говори мне, что ты ждал меня? — В голосе мужчины послышались насмешливые нотки, и Джону они совершенно не понравились. Он не мог понять, почему эти слова показались ему неправильными, но…_

_— Нет! — раздался голос Уильяма. Джон выпрямился на кровати. — Пожалуйста, не надо! Не надо!_

_Господи, что там происходит?_

_Джон прислушался, и ему показалось, что он различил шорох одежды и тихое хныканье. Отец Уильяма наказывал его, что ли? Одному Богу известно, сколько Джона избивали, пока он не вырос и не стал достаточно сильным, чтобы давать отпор. Однако даже отец не стал бы бить его за то, что он не лег вовремя. Родители Уильяма действительно были такими строгими или же…_

_— А-ах!_

_Джон вздрогнул от пронизанного болью голоса. Он мог почувствовать это вместе с Уильямом. А когда его отец снял ремень…_

_— Боже, ты такой тугой! — Стоны, сопровождавшие эти слова, заставили Джона побледнеть. Нет, этого не может быть. Побои и так были достаточно ужасной вещью, но, конечно, этот человек делал совершенно не это, а…_

_— О да!_

_Потом снова хрюканье… и тишина. Джон сжал кулак так, что костяшки побледнели, когда он услышал следующие слова._

_— Вот мне всегда кажется, что твоя задница словно создана для моего члена, Уилли. Как насчет того, чтобы завтра купить тебе новое химическое оборудование? Это подарок, разумеется._

_Джон почувствовал, что еще чуть-чуть, и его стошнит. Этот мужчина только что изнасиловал его друга, — которому совсем недавно исполнилось шестнадцать, — и теперь с ним обращались как с проституткой. Кроме того, если Джон не ошибался, подобное случалось далеко не впервые. И это значило, что каждый раз, когда Уильям прерывал их разговоры, этот мужчина…_

_— О Господи, — выдохнул он, когда желчь подступила к горлу. Все это время он не имел ни малейшего понятия об этом. А он верил, что его жизнь была ужасна, но теперь…_

_— Джон? — тихий голос друга напугал Джона так, что он чуть не выронил телефон. Он совершенно забыл, что звонок все еще идет._

_— Да, — с трудом выдавил он. — Ты… в порядке?_

_В ту же секунду он проклял себя за этот глупый вопрос. Конечно, его друг не в порядке. Его только что изнасиловали. Никто не будет в порядке после такого мучения. И если Джон не ошибся, далеко не первого мучения._

_— Я… прости, что тебе пришлось выслушать это. Если ты хочешь… закончить наше общение, я пойму…_

_— Чушь! — Джон быстро закачал головой. Он не знал, что делать и можно ли вообще хоть что-то сделать, но он определенно не бросит своего друга. Никогда._

— Но ты бросил, — заявил Шерлок, когда Джон закончил свой рассказ и вскинул голову. Он даже не приступил к следующей части истории, но, конечно, Шерлок уже догадался, чем это закончилось для Джон, раз уж эти воспоминания преследовали его десятилетия спустя.

— Он больше не вешал трубку, когда его отец — его собственный отец — приходил к нему. Иногда ему удавалось спрятаться от него, но в большинстве случаев отец находил Уильяма, а потом… он не всегда насиловал его одним и тем же способом. Иногда, он заставлял его делать минет, в другие разы это был анальный секс, но хуже всего было, когда он заставлял Уильяма чувствовать оргазм. Я всегда боялся — больше, чем обычно, — что однажды он покончит с собой после всего, что с ним случилось.

Джон вздрогнул и обхватил себя руками, уставившись на свои колени.

— Я пытался заставить его позвонить в полицию или рассказать об этом кому-нибудь еще, но он был слишком напуган. Так продолжалось целый год, но однажды вечером он все-таки позвонил в полицию, и я…

— Ты порвал все связи с ним! — Джон вздрогнул от гневного голоса Шерлока. — Ты называл себя его другом, а потом бросил его, когда он нуждался в тебе больше всего.

Джон с трудом сглотнул на этих обвинениях. Они были так созвучны с его собственными мыслями, и он не знал, как с этим справиться. Если честно, он не ожидал, что Шерлок так отреагирует. Его друг никогда не реагировал так эмоционально, но он, конечно, никогда не обвинил бы Джона просто так. Не зная всех фактов.

— Я и сам был на грани. Родители постоянно ссорились. Моя сестра практически стала алкоголичкой. Я не знал, как оплатить медицинский университет и…

— О да, это же гораздо хуже, чем быть изнасилованным почти каждую ночь! — Шерлок спрыгнул с кровати. — А тебе не приходило в голову, что мне может понадобиться друг?!

Всё замерло.

Слова тяжелым грузом повисли в воздухе между ними, казалось, из комнаты исчез весь кислород, Джон задыхался. Нет, этого не может быть. Шерлок не мог… он же не мог…

— Уильям Шерлок Скотт Холмс, вот и всё, — Шерлок словно швырнул эти слова в Джона, прежде чем развернуться и выбежать из комнаты.

Джон уставился на то место, где еще несколько секунд назад стоял его лучший друг. Его разум обрабатывал новую информацию. Шерлок был Уильямом. Шерлок был тем парнем, с которым он часами разговаривал по ночам. Шерлок был… парнем, которого жестоко насиловал собственный отец. Последняя мысль заставила Джона двигаться, когда он осознал, что на самом деле это значит, и он, спотыкаясь, встал с кровати и последовал за Шерлоком. Много лет назад его не было рядом с другом, но будь он проклят, если совершит одну и ту же ошибку дважды.

***

Ему нужно выйти. Уйти куда угодно. Из квартиры. От Джона. От воспоминаний. От этой жизни. Ему было нужно…

Шерлок судорожно вздохнул, откинувшись на спинку кресла, и дрожь пробежала по его телу. В течение многих лет ему удавалось отодвигать воспоминания об отце как можно дальше. Он построил целые катакомбы в своих Чертогах Разума и запер их на сотни замков. Это работало — хотя и не так хорошо, как кокаин, — и это сохраняло рассудок Шерлока. Он был способен анализировать все со стороны, — если возникала такая необходимость, — не погружаясь в водоворот страха, ненависти и отвращения, который теперь грозил поглотить его целиком.

Его взгляд скользнул на телефон. Может, стоит позвонить Майкрофту. Его брат был единственным, кто понимал, что монстр — так он называл отца про себя, — сделал с ним, и как это повлияло на жизнь Шерлока. Майкрофт позаботится о том, чтобы о больше, не возвращался к наркотикам, и Шерлок ему это позволит. Потому что неважно, как сильно он желал забвения, которое дарил ему кокаин, его брат был прав, когда говорил ему — почти два десятилетия назад, — что если он закончит свою жизнь так, это будет значить, что их отец победил.

Костяшки Шерлока побелели, когда он изо всех сил вцепился в подлокотники. Он не позволит ему победить — он был уверен в этом, — но и не знал, что ему делать. Да, разумнее всего было бы позвонить Майкрофту, но Шерлок был уверен, что пока его брат будет заботиться о нем, он не будет знать, как справиться с эмоциональной проблемой Шерлока. Они оба были просто ужасны в чувствах. Именно поэтому Шерлок полагался на Джона, чтобы ориентироваться в неизвестных водах эмоций. Но сейчас об этом не могло быть и речи. Ведь именно Джон был причиной его смятения. Не то чтобы это был первый раз, когда его друг вызывал столько чувств в Шерлоке, но это определенно был первый раз, когда они не были положительным, — если, конечно, не считать ревность к девушкам Джона.

Откуда он мог знать, что Джон был тем самым парнем, с которым он болтал и разговаривал много лет назад? Не было никаких зацепок, чтобы разгадать эту часть прошлого его друга, и так как они никогда не видели друг друга, у Шерлока не было ни единого шанса узнать его. Он даже не думал о том, что именно его Джон был тем, кто помог ему пережить ночи, наполненные болью и страхом. Что именно он уговорил его позвонить в полицию… и что он его бросил. Шерлок сильно прикусил нижнюю губу, чтобы сдержать слезы.

— Тогда ты был нужен мне, — сказал Шерлок, замечая присутствие Джона, даже не оборачиваясь.

Джон подошел ближе, пока не встал достаточно близко к Шерлоку, чтобы почувствовать его тепло через прикосновение.

— Я просто не мог…

Шерлок уставился на подушку, лежащую в кресле. Он хотел, чтобы Джон ушел, но в то же время крепко обнял его. Ни один из вариантов не казался оптимальным, так что Шерлок выбрал третий. Вариант, который не был ему доступен два десятилетия: он рассказал Джон, что произошло в ту ночь, когда он позвонил в полицию.

— Они мне не поверили, — начал он, и после этого слова как будто бы сами полились из него.

_— Вы утверждаете, что неоднократно подвергались насилию со стороны вашего отца? — полицейский поднял бровь, и Шерлок заставил себя не вздрогнуть от осуждающего взгляда мужчины, но тут же понял, что совершил ошибку._

_Джон ошибся, когда сказал ему, что полиция может помочь. Может быть, если бы он был женщиной, они бы отнеслись к нему серьезно — или даже нет, — но сейчас они никак не могли смириться с тем фактом, что отец может насиловать собственного сына. И, словно подтверждая точку зрения Шерлока, другой полицейский пристально посмотрел на него._

_— Вы понимаете, что это довольно серьезное обвинение? Если вы что-то придумываете…_

_— Нет!_

_Шерлок не смог сдержать дрожи в голосе на последнем слове. Он обхватил себя руками, дрожа на холодном воздухе. Он устал, чувствовал боль везде — его отец был с ним жестче, чем обычно, — и замерз. Если бы он не послушал Джона, Шерлок мог бы лежать в своей кровати, свернувшись калачиком, вместо того, чтобы спорить с полицейскими, которые никогда не поверят ему. Ничего, придет сегодня вечером. Вероятно, он сделал еще хуже, позвонив в полицию._

_— Что здесь происходит?! — Шерлок вздрогнул, когда его отец спустился по дорожке и встал рядом с ним. Он содрогнулся, когда мужчина обнял его за плечи. — Мой сын что-то натворил?_

_Его голос лучился идеальным беспокойством любящего отца, но Шерлок почувствовал тошноту. Он отвел глаза и уставился на улицу перед их домом, пока полицейский рассказывал его отцу, в чем Шерлок его обвиняет. Отцовские пальцы впились в его плечи, и Шерлок невольно поморщился. Возможно, было бы неплохо просто сбежать. Он мог бы жить на улице. Никто не найдет его, и неважно, что он сделает, чтобы выжить, это не может быть хуже, чем быть изнасилованным собственным отцом._

_На дороге остановилось такси._

_Шерлок нахмурился, но у него не было и шанса сфокусироваться, пока его отец держал его за плечи. Он взглянул в его сердитые глаза и с отвращением увидел, как на лице отца появилась улыбка, которую он направил на полицейских._

_— Моему сыну снятся кошмары. Сегодня вечером мы смотрели фильм о детях — жертвах жестокого обращения, и, видимо, ему приснился сон об этом. — В глазах отца появилось расчетливое грустное выражение. — Я не думал, что все будет настолько плохо, что он больше не сможет различать грань между своими фантазиями и реальностью, и учитывая все обстоятельства, нам придется отправить его к психотерапевту._

_— Я не безумец! — Шерлок продолжал настаивать, хотя он понимал, что проиграл. — Я ничего не выдумывал. Это правда!_

_— Что — правда?_

_Все повернули головы и посмотрели на Майкрофта, который, должно быть, приехал на такси. Шерлок не видел брата уже несколько месяцев — в конце концов, он был слишком занят в правительстве, — и он не был уверен, должен ли быть счастлив, что тот сейчас здесь. Поверит ли ему Майкрофт или точно так же назовет Шерлока лжецом? Он не знал, выживет ли, если брат отвергнет его. Прежде чем Шерлок решил, хочет ли он, чтобы брат знал об этом, отец вырвал решение прямо из его рук._

_— Наш дорогой Уилли сказал офицерам, что я насиловал его… неоднократно — Если бы Шерлок не знал его так хорошо, он бы купился на отцовский тон, полный притворного и неприкрытого ужаса. — Ты можешь поверить…_

_— Да._

_Шерлок удивленно уставился на своего брата, а полицейский и их отец ахнули от ужаса; Майкрофт переводил взгляд между ними._

_— Он насиловал моего брата больше года, включая сегодняшний вечер. — Шерлок вздрогнул от ярости, мелькнувшей в глазах брата при этих словах. — Вы найдете достаточно доказательств, если обследуете его на предмет изнасилования, что вы должны были сделать в первую очередь, как только вас вызвали место преступления, а не унижать жертву._

_Офицеры вздрогнули от обвинения Майкрофта и разинули рты, когда он кивнул своему отцу._

_— Также в потайном ящике его стола вы найдете видео, где он насилует моего брата. Я предлагаю вам сейчас же вызвать людей и скорую помощь!_

_Шерлок зачарованно наблюдал, как мужчины поспешили подчиниться, даже когда их отец пытался переубедить их._

_— Мне очень жаль, Уильям. Если бы я знал…_

_— Шерлок, — он поправил своего брата, позволив Майкрофту крепко обнять его. — Я больше никогда не буду называть себя Уильямом._

_— Я понимаю, — прошептал Майкрофт, крепче обнимая Шерлока, в то время как мир вокруг них разваливался на части, когда полицейские и эксперты-криминалисты наводнили их дом._

— Потом я остался с Майкрофтом. У него была небольшая квартира в Лондоне, — ровным голосам продолжил Шерлок.

— А он знал?..

Шерлок, все еще не оборачиваясь, покачал головой на недосказанный вопрос Джона.

— Нет, он пришел к этому выводу только тогда, стоя перед офицерами полиции. Насчет видео можно было лишь догадываться, но он знал о потайном ящике, и, как оказалось, он был прав. Там были видео… с изнасилованиями.

— О Господи, Шерлок. Мне так…

— Не говори, что тебе жаль! — Шерлок резко обернулся и посмотрел на Джона, протянувшего к нему руку. Он шлепнул по ней. — Тогда ты был нужен мне. Я пытался дозвониться тебе, но ты не отвечал на звонки. Я писал тебе в чате, но ты не отвечал, а потом ты удалил свой аккаунт. У меня не было ни единого способа связаться с тобой, и я не знал, почему. После всего ты… просто бросил меня. Мне был нужен кто-то, с кем можно поговорить. Не с психотерапевтом и не Майкрофтом, а с другом. Другом, которой поймет, что я чувствовал. Мой брат пытался, но он всегда был плох в таких вещах.

Шерлок спокойно смотрел на Джона, который, казалось, застыл на месте.

— Почему?

Это было скорее требования знать, чем вопрос, и даже если Шерлок боялся ответа, ему нужно его знать. Он годами задавался этим вопросом, и даже если правда уничтожит его, он больше не сможет от нее отвернуться.

***

Джон чувствовал тошноту.

Он годами задавался вопросом, что случилось с его другом, а теперь, когда он знал, он не был уверен, что делать с этой информацией. История Шерлока не была худшим сценарием, который он представлял, — им был тот, где никто не поверил парню, и отец продолжил насиловать Уильяма, пока тот не покончил с собой, — но он был чертовски к этому близок. В конце концов, если бы Майкрофт не был братом Шерлока и не появился в нужном месте и в нужное время… Нет, Джон не мог даже думать об этом; это разбило бы его.

И сейчас Шерлок хотел знать, почему Джон вычеркнул его из своей жизни, и хотя он всегда пытался убедить себя, что причины были достаточно вескими, он больше не был в этом уверен. И все же его друг заслуживал знать правду.

— Не могли бы мы присесть? — Джон кивнул на их кресла, и после недолгого колебания Шерлок кивнул, они сели.

— Ну? — Шерлок нетерпеливо посмотрел на Джона, когда тот молчал слишком долго.

— Это нелегко, — пробормотал Джон, но потом встретился взглядом со своим другом и вспомнил, через что ему пришлось пройти. Он выпрямился и начал рассказывать свою историю.

_Уильям позвонил в полицию._

_Джон откинулся на изголовье кровати и закрыл глаза. Вот и все. Наконец-то его друг получит помощь. Полиция заберет его из дома, — возможно, он будет жить со своим братом, о котором он упоминал, — а его отец отправится за решетку._

_Конечно, ему будет нелегко. Джон мог только догадываться, сколько боли причинил его другу отец Уильяма. Ему понадобится психотерапевт, чтобы справиться со всем произошедшим, и не было никакой гарантии, что он полностью излечится. Скорее всего, нет. Это испытание оставит шрамы, но он будет жить. Да, Джон был уверен, что он будет жить. Отныне Уильяму будет только лучше. И он был силен, Джон знал это, иначе он бы не пережил последние несколько лет. А что касается его самого…_

_Джон, не глядя, выдвинул ящик тумбочки и достал бутылочку таблеток аспирина и наполовину полную бутылку виски, которую он украл у отца. Он не был сильным. Когда-то он верил, что это так, но больше это продолжаться не могло. Не после того, как он закончил школу с хорошими оценками, но без единого шанса поступить в медицинский. Он не был достаточно хорош, чтобы получать стипендию, и не было шансов, что он когда-нибудь получит достаточно денет, чтобы заплатить за обучение. Ему даже не хватало денег, чтобы съехать и жить самостоятельно. Конечно, он мог бы найти работу, но даже если бы он хотел зарабатывать достаточно, чтобы жить полностью самостоятельно, у него не было бы времени, чтобы учиться в университете. Если бы его семья была другой, он бы подумал о том, чтобы жить дома и поступить в ближайший университет, но он больше не мог жить с ними. Гарри все время была пьяной. Его отец потерял последнюю работу и либо валялся на диване, отключившись, либо вымещал свой гнев на маме. В такие дни он даже избивал ее, и хотя Джон пытался защитить ее, он не всегда успевал вовремя. Нет, не было никакого способа разорвать порочный круг бедности. Нет другого выхода из этой жизни, кроме одного._

_Таблетки хрустели, когда он раскусывал их на части и запивал большими глотками виски. Только тогда, когда таблеток больше не осталось, а бутылка виски опустела, Джон остановился. Голов кружилась от алкоголя, сердце бешено колотилось, но он чувствовал себя просто отлично. Лучше, чем когда-либо. Скоро все закончится. Ему нужно только заснуть, и тогда все будет кончено. Больше никакой боли. Наконец-то свобода._

Молчание последовало за словами Джона, и он не осмелился посмотреть на Шерлока, продолжая рассматривать свои колени. Тогда он был трусом. Вместо того, чтобы бороться и искать способ все исправить, он решил сдаться. Шерлок возненавидит его за это.

— У тебя была депрессия.

Это заявление заставило Джона вскинуть голову, и он встретился с задумчивым взглядом своего друга.

— Я должен был увидеть это. Мы так часто разговаривали, и ты рассказывал мне о своей семье, но я не думал, что все так плохо, и я… никогда не замечал, что у тебя депрессия. Прости меня.

Джон ошеломленно покачал головой. В этом не было смысла. Во всяком случае, извиняться должен был он, а не наоборот.

— Я не хотел обременять тебя своими проблемами. Твои были гораздо хуже, так что я подумал, что смогу справиться со своими.

— Но ты не смог.

Это было утверждение, однако Джон покачал головой.

— И все же ты ждал, пока ты не убедился, что я получил помощь, прежде чем ты попытался покончить с собой.

Это не было вопросом, но Джон почувствовал необходимость ответить.

— Я не мог оставить тебя, пока не был уверен, что ты в безопасности, — он с несчастным видом пожал плечами. — Уже потом я понял, что, возможно, просчитался, и ты не был в безопасности только потому, что ты вызвал полицию, но я больше не мог ждать. Я так устал от жизни.

— Понимаю, — слова были едва громче шепота, но Джон все равно понял, что сказал Шерлок.

— Ты попытался покончить с собой

Теперь настала очередь Шерлока пожать плечами.

— Не напрямую, но ты знаешь о наркотиках. Я начал принимать их, когда терапии, казалось, совсем не помогали. Они не могли забрать мои воспоминания, но когда я был на наркотиках, мое прошлое больше не имело значения. Боль уходила, все острые углы, которые разрезали мою психику на части, сглаживались. Это было блаженство… пока я не словил передозировку, и снова Майкрофт спас меня.

В голосе Шерлока звучала неприкрытая обида, и Джон прекрасно это понимал.

— Гарри спасла меня. Это был один из вечеров, когда она пришла домой трезвой — потому что у нее закончились деньги. Она вошла в мою комнату, чтобы попросить немного наличных, где она и нашла меня. — Джон безрадостно рассмеялся. — Я очнулся в больнице. После того, как я окончательно поправился, они заставили меня пойти к психотерапевту. Наверное, самое лучшее, что вообще случалось со мной, это когда я узнал, что могу записаться в армию, а взамен они оплатят мое обучение в медицинском.

— И ты тогда же решил оборвать все связи со мной. — В голосе Шерлока не было упрека, как раньше, и Джон позволил себе немного расслабиться.

— Это было неразумное решение. Когда я снова сел за компьютер, я удалил свой аккаунт, не думая дважды. Тогда я боялся увидеть то, что ты написал мне. Я хотел сохранить иллюзию, что ты был в безопасности, и мне… было стыдно за то, что я сделал.

После прозвучавшего признания они сидели в тишине. Секунды шли, превращались в минуты; они оба были погружены в раздумия. Джон не мог сказать, сколько времени они так просидели, пока Шерлок не вернулся из своих мыслей. В его глазах появился странный блеск, когда они встретились взглядами, и Джон задумался, стоит ли ему волноваться, когда Шерлок кивнул сам себе.

Джон никак не мог знать, какое решение только что принял его друг, но он боялся, что это связано с ним, и что после вечерних откровений ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.

***

Это было уже слишком. Шерлок чувствовал, как его Чертоги Разума ломаются под напором информации, которую приходилось обрабатывать. И не только информации, но, собственно, и чувств, которые за этим стояли. Страх, страдание, ненависть и отвращение были самыми заметными образами его прошлого, которые отражались в стенах его Чертог. Но это было не все. Сквозь всю эту тьму сиял крохотный огонек. Надежда.

Шерлок сглотнул.

Впервые он почувствовал надежду тогда, когда начал общаться с Джоном и нашел в его лице друга. Это чувство росло с каждым сообщением, с каждым звонком, и это спасало Шерлока от множества ужасных ночей, когда лезвие бритвы пыталось соблазнить его обещанием о забвении. Он даже не обманывал сам себя, что смог бы вызвать полицию без поддержки Джона. Он либо бы дальше терпел насилие отца, либо покончил бы с собой. Эта мысль не шокировала его; это был простой факт жизни. С другой стороны, почему это должно его шокировать?! В конце концов, он все еще был здесь, все еще живой, и отчасти в этом заслуга Джона.

Шерлок проверил свои чувства по поводу того, что его бросил друг. В течение многих лет там были горечь и ненависть, а когда-то тепло и надежда, но сейчас там были только печаль и понимание. Печаль, что их прежняя дружба закончилась вот так, но понимание того, почему она к этому пришла. И теперь они снова были вместе.

Шерлок посмотрел на Джона, сидящего в кресле прямо напротив него. Они оба прошли через многое, чтобы дойти до этой точки. Точки, которая выглядела как начало, но на самом деле была продолжением того, что началось много лет назад. Шерлок назвал бы это совпадением, но Вселенная редко была ленивой. Так что, может быть, — хотя он и не верил в это, — это была судьба или, может быть, просто чистая удача, но он был бы проклят, если бы не принял ее.

— _Будь осторожен, брат мой,_ — предостерег Майкрофт и, кивнув самому себе, встал со стула.

Шерлок знал, что он рискует. Рациональная часть его понимала, что он не должен принимать решение прямо здесь и сейчас. Не когда в его Чертогах крутился настоящий смерч из эмоций. Разумнее всего было бы пожелать Джону спокойной ночи и пойти спать, чтобы дать им обоим возможность обдумать свои чувства. Но, с другой стороны, Шерлок никогда не поступал разумно, и он также был уверен в своих чувствах. По крайней мере, в самых важных.

— Джон, — прошептал он и наклонился вперед, когда его друг поднял голову, и нежно поцеловал его в губы.

Это был всего лишь робкий поцелуй. Все кончилось еще до того, как началось, но Джон все еще мог чувствовать его тепло, даже когда Шерлок снова отстранился.

— Шерлок? — Его дыхание коснулось лица Шерлока, когда тихий вопрос сорвался с его губ.

Откровенно говоря, Джон не ожидал, что друг поцелует его. Не после стольких лет и уж точно не после сегодняшней ночи. Он не знал, что с этим делать, и часть него хотела сбежать прочь из квартиры, но другая — более сильная часть — убеждала его остаться и довериться своему другу, чтобы он объяснился.

— Я люблю тебя, — так же тихо ответил Шерлок, его дыхание ласкало губы Джона, пока он говорил. — Я любил тебя очень долго, но… я слишком боялся что-то предпринимать.

Джон вздрогнул от этих слов, его сердце бешено колотилось в его груди, но он заставил себя успокоиться. По крайней мере, успокоиться настолько, насколько это вообще возможно, когда Шерлок так близко.

— И ты больше не боишься?

Пальцы Джона сами скользнули в темные кудри и нежно погладили шелковистые пряди.

— Я в ужасе, — робкая улыбка Шерлока, вызванная его собственным признанием, приподняла уголки его губ, и Джон мог ответить ей тем же.

— Я тоже и… я тоже тебя люблю.

Он не знал, было ли это правильным поступком и правильным временем, чтобы признать чувства друг друга и пересечь границу неизведанной территории, но тогда… возможно, сейчас было не самое подходящее время. Возможно, было только одно — настоящее, — и они должны были исправить все сами.

Когда их губы сомкнулись в нежном поцелуе, Джон почувствовал, что это может сработать. Он не обманывал себя, думая, что это будет легко, но он понял, что не было невозможно его пройти. Они оба прошли через ад и вышли живыми уже по другую сторону, чтобы найти друг друга. Отныне они пойдут по жизни вместе.


End file.
